


Season Three Limericks

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Poetry, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Season Three Limericks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Season 3 Limericks

**Season Three Limericks**

  
**_The Samurai_**

A man from Japan named Hideo   
Taught Duncan the Samurai way-o.   
But the Shogun cried, 'Horror!'   
'You must _die!_ Sayonara!'   
So Mac helped Hideo, obey-o! 

  
**_Line of Fire_**

Rich wants a family real bad.   
Kern killed the one Duncan had.   
Rich sees how it is,   
Donna's kid isn't his,   
An Immortal cannot be a Dad! 

  
**_The Revolutionary_**

On bloody revolts Karros thrived,   
Not caring when no one survived.   
Mara's threat of exposure...   
Wrecked his composure...   
Till he-of his head-was deprived! 

  
**_The Cross of St. Antoine_**

Durgan-deep down-was a beast.   
For the Cross, he had butchered a priest.   
Fearing what she'd discover...   
He killed Dawson's lover,   
Now he lies in crushed linen...deceased! 

  
**_Rite of Passage_**

A headstrong 'wild child' was Michelle,   
Putting Mommy and Daddy through Hell,   
Will Axel now save her?   
Or will he enslave her?   
MacLeod knows his pattern too well! 

  
**_Courage_**

Cullen, once daring and spunky,   
Now paranoid, fearful-a junkie,   
No longer 'the best,'   
By rage, he's obsessed,   
But he is no match for our Dunkie! 

  
**_The Lamb_**

Sweet little innocent Kenny,   
A killer as deadly as any.   
Take him to fish   
There goes your head! _Swish!_   
This lamb-to the slaughter-led many! 

  
**_Obsession_**

Said David, 'Wed Jill-I just gotta!'   
Jill replied, 'You're persona non grata!'   
MacLeod's recollection...   
Of Sarah's rejection...   
He'll purge in a hot sweaty kata! 

  
**_Shadows_**

Duncan's mind is beset by delusion ...   
From Garrick's demonic illusion,   
MacLeod had no clue   
Of his friend's barbecue   
Till Garrick's ring ends the confusion! 

  
**_Blackmail_**

Robert had Duncan agape!   
'Want the tape? Kill my wife,' said the ape   
Kurlow adds to the mix   
MacLeod answers, 'Nix!'...   
Then erases Kurlow AND the tape! 

  
**_Vendetta_**

A gangster named Benny Carbassa...   
Finagled to cover his ass-a,   
Sold Mac out to Sid,   
Now regrets what he did,   
As he's stuck in a bus, tourist class-a! 

  
**_They Also Serve_**

Watcher Rita would do any thing...   
That victory-to Christian-would bring.   
Even though they both cheated,   
Her boy was defeated...   
By the skills MacLeod learned from May-Ling! 

  
**_Blind Faith_**

As Kage, he committed abuses   
Now Kirin's the name that he uses.   
Why do the good deeds?   
Redemption, he needs,   
Mac _could_ take his head, but refuses! 

  
**_Song of the Executioner_**

Kalas failed (as a monk)-indisputable!   
Killed his brethren (the skunk)-irrefutable!   
In Vanderbilt Hall...   
He makes MacLeod fall,   
Near to Anne-(with a 'thunk!') How unsuitable! 

  
**_Star-Crossed_**

Kalas has sworn an oath black,   
To destroy everyone loved by Mac.   
The next in his blitz...   
Is the rascally Fitz,   
Kalas flees, but we know he'll be back! 

  
**_Methos_**

MacLeod meets the Old Guy at last   
As a beer-loving Watcher he's passed   
They clash without malice...   
Over who will kill Kalas   
Pity! The cops come too fast! 

  
**_Take Back the Night_**

Post-Culloden, Mac's anger blazed hot.   
He vowed to avenge every Scot.   
Ceirdwyn's charms eased him,   
Her advice calmed and pleased him...   
And the Highlander never forgot! 

  
**_Testimony_**

Kristov, (the Cossack)-he's bad!   
Tasha swallowed his drugs-truly sad,   
Richie captured-got pissed off...   
Cut the head off of Kristov...   
After Anne learns Mac's age...Yikes! Egad! 

  
**_Mortal Sins_**

The youngsters Bernard and Dalou...   
Drowned Daimler...but only _they_ knew.   
Now Daimler's come back,   
Is defeated by Mac   
And Anne's response? 'Dunkie, we're through!' 

  
**_Reasonable Doubt_**

Maurice has a niece named Simone   
Who rarely spends evenings alone   
With Kagan she's clinch-y   
They steal a Da Vinci   
Now each rates a separate tombstone! 

  
**_Finale, Part I_**

Amanda has set Kalas free   
To persecute Mac ruthlessly   
Mrs. Salzer goes squealing   
To the Press, soon revealing...   
All the facts on that Watcher CD! 

  
**_Finale, Part II_**

They tango'd, by day on the Tower   
Defying their looming dark hour   
But later that night...   
When MacLeod won his fight   
Hoorah! for the Quickening's power! 

  
**_End of Season Three_**

Peace, Emit   
© 2003 

Season 1 ~ Season 2 ~ Season 3   
Season 4 ~ Season 5 ~ Season 6   
The Good... ~ The Bad... ~ The Others...   
  
---


End file.
